Trust & Sacrifice
by foreverwhelmed
Summary: The Golden Trio is captured and brought to Malfoy Manor. What happens when Hermione is left behind after the others escape? Two teenagers are forced to come together in a will to survive. Together they'll learn to trust, sacrifice, and maybe even...love? Dramione story based off of Kittenshift17's fanfic, Stripped Bare. TRIGGER WARNING included w/Author's Note. Please R&R :)


**A/N: Hey all you beautiful viewers! Thank you so much for viewing my new fanfic. I've been wanting to post this for a while, and I know it's not much yet, but I'm just so excited to post something new which usually leads to a premature publication. Whoops ;)**

 **I'd just like to thank the amazing Kittenshift17 who's beautiful fanfic, _Stripped Bare_ , has given me the inspiration to write this story. This fanfic is loosley based off of _Stripped Bare_ and I give all credit to the amazing author who has given me permission to base my story off of hers. Please go check out her profile to find _Stripped Bare_ and other amazing fanfics. Thanks again Kittenshift17! :)**

 **I really hope you enjoy the Prologue to _Trust & Sacrifice_! I want to make this a very clean cut fanfic, so if you see any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes please let me know in the reviews section or PM me anytime. Also, if you have any questions or concerns about any of my other fanfics; let me know. My PM is always open and I check it everyday.**

 **With that being said, I'd like to thank all the amazing people who have followed, favorited, and reviewed _Comfort, Or Something Like It_ , _Unconditionally Unconventional_ , and _Bright Side_. Your amazing love and support means the world to me and I cherish all of your kind words. Thank you all so much! You have no idea how much your support means to me! **

**This is one of my darker, angstyer fanfics. I usually just use as an excuse to extract the massive fluffy material that's floating around my head all day and share it with the world (as weird as that sounds). Don't worry, there's still gonna be a LOT of fluff. And *ahem* smut...yeaaah...**

 **Enough with my crazy weirdness which, as you've probably noticed, leads to extremely unnecessarily long author's notes. But thanks to those of you who read this stuff. I'll let you get to the story now. It's just the Prologue so far, but let me know how it is.**

 **As always, please favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Lots of lovely lovely love,**

 **Mae :)**

 *****TRIGGER WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS MAJOR SEQUENCES OF VIOLENCE, NON-CONSENSUAL SEXUAL THEMES, "RAPE", MOLESTATION, BAD LANGUAGE, TORTURE THEMES, (AND FOR THOSE CRAZIES WHO ARE OFFENDED BY) FLUFF, SMUT, CUDDLES, AND A HAPPY ENDING! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, BUT NOTHING ABOVE IS TOO EXTREME EXCEPT MAYBE THE FLUFFY SMUTTY GOODNESS...JUST SAYING.*****

 ***Note: I am in NO WAY whatsoever trying to make rape seem like a pleasurable theme. You'll see later why I put it in quotations. I am very aware that this is a serious topic and might very well trigger any victims of sexual assault, so I sincerely apologize if this offended you in any way. I hope you all stay safe, happy, and healthy, but I know that's a lot to ask. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy!***

 **Disclaimer : All themes even remotely similar to the Harry Potter series belong to the marvelous J.K. Rowling. Any themes even remotely similar to the amazing fanfic, _Stripped Bare_ , belong to the beautiful and wonderful Kittenshift17. Go check 'em out! Thnx again :)**

 **Now, onto the story...**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Malfoy Manor (Set during the Deathly Hallows)_

Pain. Indescribable pain tore through Hermione like nothing she'd ever experienced. Every part of her felt like it was being ripped to shreds. The worst part was that all she could do was thrash and scream on the floor while Bellatrix Lestrange hit her with another round of cruciatus curse.

She didn't think it could get any worse. That is, of course, when she felt the searing pain in her left arm. The excruciating burning sensation ripped an inhuman shriek from the poor girl's throat as the despicable witch's cursed dagger carved into her flesh.

It took her some time to realize the far away screams resonating throughout the building were actually her own. Everything felt _off_.

"STOP! You're killing her!"

And then suddenly, it all stopped. Along with the heart of the person who had spoken those four desperate words.

 _And then everything went black..._

* * *

Guilt. Gut clenching, heart wrenching, skin crawling guilt was slowly consuming Draco as he watched the horrifying scene unfold before his very eyes. The guilt gnawed at him, as well as a newfound disgust towards his aunt as he witnessed her torture his former classmate.

The deranged witch cast curse after curse; demanding to know where Harry Potter was. She was wasting her breath. Hermione Granger would never give in, not even under the influence of an unforgivable.

Unfortunately, his aunt had come to the same conclusion if the dagger she'd drawn was any indication.

The bloodcurdling scream that tore itself from Hermione's throat had his heart pounding and his body trembling as it echoed off the walls of the manor.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Not any of it. Especially to the pure as Hell girl before him. All three members of the Golden Trio were supposed to escape, not just the dimwitted duo. They wouldn't last two hours without her. The Order had given him specific orders not to interfere. He was to retrieve information on the Dark Lord's plans and keep Potter alive if he were ever stupid enough to risk his life. Any unnecessary course of action would endanger them all. Saving Hermione Granger was out of the question.

Said girl's vulnerable brown eyes, shining with tears, fell on himself and his stomach churned unpleasantly.

Her beautiful doe-like eyes were silently pleading with him to do _something_ as tears continued to spill down her growing increasingly pale cheeks.

 _Fuck_ the Order! Potter wouldn't live a day without his beloved bookworm anyway.

He caught sight of what his aunt was carving into Hermione's arm and any thoughts of a plan fled his mind as he saw the word he'd called her so many times permanently stained on her smooth flesh.

"STOP! You're killing her!" He heard himself yell.

And she was. He saw the young witch's eyes roll dangerously before they shut entirely and the Manor was abruptly silent. At least she wasn't in pain anymore.

His heart stopped as everyone's eyes looked to him, but all Draco was focused on was the small drop of blood that dripped from her marred arm and onto his drawing room floor, staining it a dark red.

 _The same color as his..._

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know it was short. It was only the _Prologue_ after all. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. I won't bore you with an unnecessarily long ending note as well.**

 **Please let me know what you think. If you ever want advice on anything, PM me anytime, or if you any questions or comments please leave those in the reviews and I'll get back to you through PM or in the next chapter.**

 **Once again, I hope you enjoyed and if you did; please favorite, follow, and review! Thanks for reading!**

 **As always, lots of lovely lovely love,**

 **Mae :)**

 **{P.S: Be sure to check out my other fanfics found on my profile page! Thnx}**


End file.
